As computers become more prevalent in consumer devices, manufacturers are finding that knobs and dials can be a form of computer interface to conserve valuable space on the device. However, such an interface can be complex in design and may not be as user friendly as a conventional mouse and/or keyboard.
Touchscreen keypads have been integrated into displays of consumer devices as an alternative to separately consuming valuable space on the device. However, touchscreen keypads lack the expected tactile cues that can be sensed from using a conventional mouse and/or keyboard. The lack of tactile cues can lead to errors when selecting keys on the touchscreen keypad, which can be frustrating to the user.
It will therefore be desirable to provide tactile feedback in touchscreen keypads or touchscreen interfaces.